


Kitty Cat

by HybridLiger



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridLiger/pseuds/HybridLiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world wasn't quite equal yet and the Humans didn't get along so nicely with Hybrids.<br/>People still saw them as scum and others found it fun to beat them. Some places even segregated them,</p><p>And it all went downhill when a Cat Hybrid took a wrong turning down an alleyway where a gang waited for an ambush...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty Cat

"please... I don't want any trouble" A small voice whimpered as the group of men walked closer with dark grins on their lips, these sort of encounters were too frequent... Why wouldn't they stop? 

But tonight? He had truly fucked up, walking down an alleyway at this time of night? He was bound to get cornered by the 'normals'

"Why? What're you going to do kitty cat? Cry for help?" A taller member of the group bellowed as he flinched and edged away slowly into the alleyways, hoping there was some way to escape... To run from this.

"Please-"

A fist punched him swiftly knocking his senses out, another knocked the wind out of his lungs. 

The man cried out in pain as many more came his way, his legs finally gave way when a final knockout blow hit him right in the nose. A multiple of kicks were delivered to a variety of places on his body as it felt similar to an eternity.

The hybrid imagined being killed would of probably been more satisfying and quicker.

The men laughed as they left the cat practically broken and bleeding on the cold damp ground of the alleyway.

"See you around... Kitty" one of the members muttered under his breath with a grin.

A light buzz came from the hybrid's pocket... Another buzz, then a final third one.

His breaths were light and uneven from the pain as he lay on his back. His nose and mouth tricked a familiar crimson liquid and he pulled his phone out in agony.

"Hello..."

"Michael?" A high voice replied from his phone that sounded lightly anxious, Michael smiled weakly as he recognised the caller immediately and a gentle, almost inaudible purr rumbled in his chest.

"Hey... Gavin"

"Are you alright? Where are you? You weren't home when I rang the doorbell"

Michael grunted as he sat up slowly and leaned against a brick wall, he wondered how many bruises he'd have tomorrow morning if it was possible to get home.

"I'm..." Michael paused, he didn't want to tell Gavin the truth, his friend was a bird hybrid and that meant he was always such a nervous guy so naturally he hated to not tell him because gavin would freak out anyway.

"I'm... Fine... Gavin" He lied through gritted teeth as he wiped blood off his nose "I'll be fine" 

"Mich-" Michael clicked the hang up button. He worried too much, the cat thought to himself.

He tried to lift himself up but slumped back down with a pained sigh, his legs felt like jelly right now and that was no condition to walk in. His tail flicked around in irritation as he looked down miserably.

"I... Ah, I'm just gonna sit here for while"

\-----

An hour had passed and the weather wasn't beginning to look so hopeful as a low rumble echoed in the distance. Michael immediately perked up as it got closer and dreaded what was to follow. A Thunderstorm.

With a painful groan Michael lifted himself up and limped through the alleyway feeling just plain awful and disappointed that he couldn't get away this time. But these things happened I guess, he thought.

Most of the the world didn't seem so keen on the whole idea of Hybrids, everywhere people would stare and point, every shop and transport system had segregation spots so that people wouldn't have to get close to "them". What a shitty world this was.

Michael knew quite a few hybrids around this city, he actually worked for a company that was surprisingly quite hybrid friendly. At first he didn't warm up to the offer since there had so many things on the news of traps and dangerous people but eventually Michael couldn't take it any longer. He needed a job and this seemed the best option, if perhaps the only option he could get his paws on.

The place served as an entertainment company, there were so many channels linked to this place and many were safe havens for other hybrids since it was an equal site where both Humans and Hybrids could work alongside in harmony.

And that's where he met gavin, the most anxious bird he had ever known. The guy's a total mess and squawks strange words but Michael thought he was a pretty funny guy to hang out with. It didn't take long before they became the best of friends.

It took some time and energy but he managed to get home, with a wince he searched for his keys uselessly and retrieved them from a coat pocket.

As the door opened slowly he breathed in the warm air and relaxed, it all smells of me, Michael thought with a smile and closed it behind himself.

He didn't even bother to relax with some games or television this time and walked immediately to the bedroom. Michael fell to the bed with a soft sigh and didn't even care if his day clothes were still on.

"Hello bed" He mumbled with a weak smile.

The bed felt warm and soothing to his bruises as he purred loudly in comfort, here he was safe and that felt great. The Hybrid placed his phone on the bedside table and let his eyelids drop allowing the sweet sensation of sleep.

This world was so shitty but at least the cat could always rely on his dreams to bring him to places where all was well. He awaited of the day that the world could be equal.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading! I haven't posted anything for a while (that being a year) and it would be great to hear some feedback on my work.
> 
> I should hopefully be getting a second chapter up soon, not sure when however.


End file.
